1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for transferring a semiconductor element formed over an insulating substrate has been developed. As an example of such a technique, there is a technique which includes the steps of providing a separation layer between a semiconductor element and an insulating substrate and separating the semiconductor element from the insulating substrate by removing the separation layer (Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In addition, there is a technique for manufacturing a three-dimensional semiconductor device by stacking separated thin film integrated circuits (Patent Document 3).
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-121062    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-280368    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Published Patent Application No. H08-254686